


Проснись, прекрасный принц

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Стайлз не собирался оставлять Питера Хейла в коме. Ни за что.





	Проснись, прекрасный принц

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где стая не погибла в пожаре, потому что Питер всех спас, но комы избежать не смог. Стайлз его лечащий врач. Возрастной реверс, Стайлз и ко старше чем в каноне, Дерек, наоборот, младше. Стайлз!кицуне в наличие.

Пациент из тридцать пятой палаты с самого начала обещал стать как минимум необычным. Тяжелые ожоги, проблемы с дыхательными путями, а также кратковременная остановка сердца. Итог — кома. Стайлз, совсем недавно выпустившийся из ординатуры и поступивший на работу в больницу родного Бикон-Хиллз, никак не ожидал, что буквально третьим пациентом на новом месте для него станет именно Питер Хейл. Питер Хейл, который иногда подвозил его из школы домой на своем пижонском Порше и имел вполне неплохой вкус в кино. Стайлз не виноват, Стайлз просто частенько зависал с Лорой Хейл, у которой, вот же забавно, был молодой и классный дядя. Стайлз помнил шальную улыбку Питера и его привычку крутить брелок от ключей на пальце. А теперь этот молодой мужчина прикован к больничной койке и, будем честными, шансов у него маловато. Даже для гребанного оборотня.

***

— Доктор Стилински, пройдите в смотровую номер три, доктор Стилински, пройдите в смотровую номер три, — прозвучало из динамиков сообщение голосом Мелиссы Маккол, и Стайлз конечно же пошел. Что еще ему оставалось, он подневольный человек, сотрудник бюджетной сферы, верно?

На самом деле Стайлзу нравилась работа врача. Не ФБР конечно, но спасать жизни оказалось ему больше по нраву, чем преследовать злобных бандитов и маньяков-убийц. Не то чтобы в данном направлении он продвинулся дальше летних курсов, но что есть, то есть. Медицина стала его второй любовью, и, возможно, куда более взаимной, чем криминалистика. Бумажки приходилось заполнять и там, и там, а вот с отдачей во врачебном деле все же получше. Да и белый халат Стайлзу чертовски шел.

В смотровой номер три его ждала Мелисса, захлопнувшая дверь, как только Стайлз зашел. Крови нигде не наблюдалось, умирающих пациентов или сопливых детей тоже, поэтому Стайлз решил, что наконец и на его улице случился праздник, и перевел дух. В последнее время лучшая медсестра города и мама Скотта по совместительству стала для него якорем в безумии перевода из ординатуры Сан-Франциско в больницу Бикон-Хиллз. Она присматривала за ним, направляла, иногда незаметно для остального персонала указывала на ошибки и вообще делала жалкую жизнь Стайлза хоть немного приемлемой. Да и отец, получивший больше поводов заглядывать в больницу, был ему благодарен. Ведь так шерифу легче удавалось ухаживать за одной симпатичной медсестрой. Сказать, что Стайлз и Скотт были в восторге — это ничего не сказать. 

Но не будем отвлекаться. При беглом осмотре оказалось, что в смотровой Мелисса была совсем не одна — в углу обнаружились две женщины. Первая, моложавая дама лет сорока, крепко сжимала дорогую брендовую сумочку в руках. Стайлз был с ней знаком, видел несколько раз, когда приходил к Лоре домой в гости. Тетю Лора обожала, да и Стайлз в детстве не мог остаться равнодушным к смешливой и забавной Кэре Хейл, закармливающей всех встречных сладкой выпечкой и вкусными блинчиками. Впрочем, вторую женщину Стайлз знал намного лучше. Величавая, уверенная, она всегда внушала окружающим уважение одним видом. Сейчас же взгляд у нее был потухший, а вид, как и у сестры, уставший. Стайлз взглянул на них, таких отчаявшихся и похожих, и первым протянул руку. Талия ответила крепким рукопожатием. 

Их маленькая коллегия открывала свое первое заседание. Реши они печатать листовки, Стайлз обязательно бы предложил добавить гротескный и слегка кричащий заголовок. «Что делать с бессознательным оборотнем в коме: пособие для начинающих». Черт, все еще не смешно.

***

— Стайлз, могу же я называть вас Стайлзом по старой дружбе? — несколько нервно уточнила Талия и продолжила после его кивка. — Вы знаете, кто мы, кем являемся. Верно?

— Волки, — снова кивнул Стайлз. 

Мелисса, минутой ранее закрывшая на ключ дверь в смотровую, слегка дернулась, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Спустя столько лет она все еще никак не могла привыкнуть ко всей сверхъестественной вакханалии, творящейся в их родном городе. 

— Да, а вы, Стайлз, лис, — отозвалась Кэра. В ее голосе не было враждебности или угрозы, только вежливость и еле слышимая тоска. Весь ее облик был словно продиктован этой самой тоской. И Кэра, и Талия были облачены в скорбь как в вуаль. Благородные лица выглядели искаженными, что-то рвалось там внутри, рвалось и никак не могло срастись, исцелиться. Мама всегда говорила Стайлзу, что в стае сила волков и их же величайшая слабость. 

— Именно так. Какие-то проблемы? Вам некомфортно, что я лечу вашего брата? 

— Вовсе нет, наоборот, подобное положение дел сильно облегчит всем жизнь, — Талия скупо улыбнулась и резко, без всякого перехода, спросила: — Вы можете помочь Питеру?

Еще в институте преподаватели часто говорили, что давать обещания пациентам и их родственникам, которые сдержать вероятнее всего не получится, — это безответственно. В ординатуре слегка агрессивный доктор Харрис буквально вдалбливал им просто и внятное «не отвечайте согласием на идиотские вопросы о скорейшем выздоровлении». Он считал, что благородными словами «я спасу вас» вымощена дорога в особый врачебный ад. И сейчас, в смотровой номер три, за спинами сестер Хейл Мелисса отчаянно качала головой и шептала «Нет». Стайлз знал, что ему аукнется, воздастся, что если его не ожидает местечко во врачебном котле, то в чистилище для сверхъестественных существ — точно. 

Стайлз Стилински — не глупый лисенок, Стайлз Стилински — шибанутая на голову и крайне безнравственная лисья морда, так любила ругаться мама, когда злилась. Именно поэтому, глядя в усталые волчьи глаза Талии Хейл, Стайлз сказал простое и уверенное:

— Сделаю все, что в моих силах, миссис Хейл.

***

— Ты идиот, надо было лупить тебя по шее, пока ты ошивался у меня дома и ел мою паэлью! — Мелисса еще раз с силой приложила его по плечу папкой с анализами и кинула ее на стойку регистратуры. Темные глаза так яростно метали молнии и обещали все казни мексиканские, что Стайлз вспомнил юность и ностальгически вздохнул.

— А помнишь, как ты меня и Скотта за уши оттаскала после…

— Стайлз! — Мелисса явно не выглядела готовой предаваться воспоминаниям о бурной юности сына и его лучшего друга. — Ты понимаешь, что есть вероятность, что мы не сможем помочь Хейлу? Что, если он так и останется в коме? Мы не знаем, как справляться с подобными сверхъестественными случаями.

На последних слова Мелисса понизила голос и быстро обвела глазами окружающее пространство. Меган, медсестра на полставки, с наушниками в ушах что-то напевала за соседней стойкой, а доктор Данбар устало растолковывал новому уборщику правила дезинфекции реанимационной палаты. Уборщик, кажется, не понимал ни слова. 

— Я осознаю всю тяжесть случая, Мелисса, правда. Но разве не ради этого я решил стать врачом? Я хочу помогать всем, оборотни в список тоже входят, — Стайлз облизнул губы и настолько убедительно, насколько только умел, продолжил: — Он же всю свою семью спас. Ночью. Чуть ли не зубами перегрыз трубку с аконитом при выходе из подвала, вытолкал всех домочадцев и на руках вынес маленького племянника из огня. Ты видела Хейлов, когда его привезли. Они в отчаянии. Лора умоляла меня, она каждый день звонит и спрашивает, как Питер себя чувствует, не случилось ли чудо. Я должен был…

— Сказать им правду, дорогой, — мягко прервала его Мелисса и покачала головой. Понимающая, прекрасная Мелисса. — Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты потом грыз свой рыжий пушистый хвостик от отчаяния.

— Он у меня черный, — хмыкнул в ответ Стайлз и позволил себе наконец быть серьезным. — Его завалило обломками, кожа поражена на семьдесят процентов, сердце еле качает кровь. Но в тоже время сегодня он выглядит лучше чем вчера, а с прошлой неделей и вовсе глупо сравнивать. Тело Питера исцеляется само, я должен лишь вылечить его разум.

— Мы, Стайлз, мы должны вылечить. 

Стайлзу ничего не оставалось кроме как поцеловать эту божественную женщину в щеку. А потом нагло утащить из-под носа анализы миссис Мориссон. Он же взрослый и серьезный человек, не так ли?

***

Стайлз не преувеличивал, когда рассказывал Мелиссе о поступке Питера. Тот действительно спас всю стаю. На следующий день после пожара Лора приехала в больницу с семьей и неожиданно разрыдалась прямо в коридоре. Всегда такая сильная и сдержанная Лора ревела как маленькая девочка, пока ее младшая сестра Кора, только-только перешедшая в старшую школу, гладила ее по голове, а Талия Хейл крепко прижимала дочерей к груди, не спуская тяжелого взгляда с притихшего Дерека по другую сторону коридора. Стайлз притащил тогда подруге несколько стаканов воды, а потом вывел на парковку, где Лора кричала, проклинала охотников, жизнь, судьбу, карму. Ненакрашенная, растрепанная, вся словно истлевшая от пожара, свидетелем которого стала, она казалась хрупкой и ранимой. Конечно же ее истерика закончилась мокрым от слез халатом Стайлза. Он был совсем не против. После школы они с Лорой несколько отдалились друг от друга, но, как неоднократно доказывала жизнь Стайлзу, первые друзья всегда остаются с тобой, если ты и сам готов с ними остаться. Так было со Скоттом, так было с Лидией, так было и с Лорой Хейл, взрослой рыдающей на парковке волчицей, которая рассказывала ему, потомственному лису в хрен знает каком поколении, как ее сложный на подъем мудак-дядя спас всю семью, пожертвовав собой.

Когда они вернулись в больницу, в злосчастном коридоре оказалась и вторая сестра Питера с выводком волчат. Хейлов было так много, что Стайлзу и медсестрам пришлось выводить их в отдельную пустующую палату, чтобы проговорить все моменты и обсудить лечение. Тогда он в первый раз и попался под очарование темных глаз сестер Хейл. У Талии они все еще горели огнем, у Кэры были похожи на потухшие угольки. 

В тот самый момент Стайлз понял, что готов на все, лишь бы увидеть глаза Питера снова и понять, какое пламя бушует в них.

***

К Питеру Стайлз быстро наловчился заходить несколько раз в день. Сначала он старался лишний раз не смотреть на обожженное лицо в попытке остаться непредвзятым. Память все еще периодически подкидывала картинку смеющегося Хейла, когда они со Стайлзом в последний раз спорили про глупость фильмов о Трансформерах. Хотя то был даже не спор, Стайлз настаивал, что настолько бредовое кино вредно для неокрепших детских умов, Питер уверял, что продюсерам и Майклу Бею тоже кушать надо. Теперь смеха и улыбок не было, а тело на больничных простынях выглядело сломленным и побежденным. Впрочем, через пару дней он перестал отворачиваться. Питер не реагировал, жалость Стайлза ему была ни к чему, требовались только его навыки и умения.

В первое время он забегал в надежде, что вот-вот случится волчья магия, и оборотень выйдет из комы. Но все волшебные силы дремали, а Хейлы, приходившие в больницу теперь по очереди, продолжали нести почетный караул в палате. Стайлз привык обмениваться кивками с мужем Талии, приятельски здоровался со старшим сыном Кэры, Алексом. Лоре он всегда приносил горячий кофе из ординаторской, а Кэре как-то раз одолжил плед. С Талией они же чаще всего разговаривали о прогнозах. Каждый из стаи старался узнать подробности, надежда наполняла их глаза, но Стайлзу сказать им было решительно нечего. Питер не реагировал на внешние раздражители и стандартные препараты, а применять более нетрадиционные методы, которым возможно было под силу поднять оборотня, он не рисковал. Слишком сильно пострадал Питер, слишком слабым стало его тело. Про разум Стайлз даже старался не думать. 

В первое полнолуние со дня пожара в больницу пришли сразу трое Хейлов. Талия, Кэра и Лора завораживали своей странной, дикой красотой и выглядели до печального надеющимися под зеленоватым отсветом больничных ламп. Стайлз обаятельно улыбался, шутил плохие волчьи шутки и очень старался не давать женщинам ложную надежду. 

Ночью в полнолуние Питер не подал ни единого знака.

***

Когда Стайлз осознал, что Хейл находился в больнице целые три недели, то у него случилась мини-истерика. Да этого у него пару раз умирали пациенты, к лечению которых он был причастен, но тогда он был ординатором. Сейчас ж, став настоящим врачом, неудач в его практике еще не случалось. Питер грозил стать первой.

В утро перед сменой, осознав сей печальный факт, Стайлз схватил свое барахло в охапку и ринулся через весь город к отцу. Шериф встретил свое неугомонное чадо без лишних вопросов, заварил какао, а после крепко обнял. Стало немного легче. 

После Стайлз начал заходить к Питеру не так часто, но его визиты стали длиннее. Он проверял реакцию зрачков, пульс, пытался установить на месте ли чувствительность. Тело Питера выздоравливало, наполнялось силами, шрамы быстро зарубцовывались, в результате чего сложно было поверить, что мужчина чуть не погиб в жутком пожаре меньше месяца назад. Единственным разочарованием оставалась кома. Внутри Питера словно поселилась пустота. 

Стайлз по жизни исповедовал оптимизм и стойкую веру в чудеса, но отчаяние, казалось, готово было настигнуть и его. Больше всего его ужасало, что лисьи инстинкты тоже молчали.

***

Отмечать месяц с начала работы Стайлз решил вместе со Скоттом и Лидией в старой забегаловке, в которую они ходили еще со времен последнего года в школе.

Признаться честно, Стайлзу в Сан-Франциско этих двоих не хватало сильнее всего. Отца конечно в первую очередь, а потом лучших друзей, да. Когда-то давно, еще в детском саду, Стайлз прилип к Скотту, а потом точно также смог обаять Лидию в старших классах. Так они и общались, словно по цепочке. Лидс игнорировала существование Скотта, друг делал вид, что его подобное поведение не задевает, но на «стерву Мартин» лишний раз старался внимания не обращать. Ради Стайлза они терпели и превозмогали обоюдную неприязнь. С годами то ли притворство вошло в привычку, то ли Скотт и Лидия и правда сумели понравиться друг другу, тем не менее их ménage à trois успешно преодолел расставания, невзгоды и прочую белиберду. С тех пор как Стайлз вернулся в город, их тройничок смог даже сильнее сплотиться. Удивительно, но факт. 

— Значит, лечишь бедолагу Хейла? — вкрадчиво спросила Лидия, когда яблочные пироги были съедены, молочные коктейли выпиты, а вино, наконец, торжественно откупорено. Атмосфера за столом витала по-особому домашняя, и Стайлз позволил себе расслабиться. Тут подруга и решила его подловить. 

— Делаю, что могу.

— Получается? — Лидия щурилась как кошка, и Стайлз наконец почувствовал подвох, витающий вокруг ее ярких рыжих прядей и оседающий на слегка изогнутых в улыбке губах. Улыбка у нее тоже вышла нехорошая, слишком уж знающая.

— Что-то не так? Тебе перестали нравиться горячие волки? 

— Волки меня не привлекают, я же не зоофилка, дорогуша.

— Эй, полегче, я все еще тут! — Скотт грозно нахмурился, глаза его блеснули желтизной, но эффект оказался быстро испорчен, потому что он принялся доливать вино в полупустые бокалы. Святой мальчик Скотти. 

— Ты плюшевый волк, и с тобой я все равно не сплю. Все еще никакой зоофилии, — Лидия сделала глоток итальянской амброзии, которую они распивали, и снова обрушила всю мощь своего внимания на Стайлза. — За Хейлами ходит смерть.

— Это говорит в тебе банши или ты просто никак не можешь простить себе роман с Алексом Хейлом? Кстати, насчет зоофилии… 

— Алекс был откровенным провалом, Лидс, — довольно кивнул Скотт и приподнял бокал, салютуя. 

Хейлы, которые взяли покровительство над Скоттом после того, как его укусил пришлый альфа на их же территории, вызывали в друге одновременно приязнь и дичайшее раздражение. Талию он уважал, многих прочих членов стаи тоже, а вот Лора и Алекс подвергались со стороны Скотта осуждению и всевозможному порицанию. Стайлз поначалу старался вникнуть в причины подобной нелюбви, но через пару лет отчаялся и плюнул. Поэтому когда Лидия после месяца отношений рассталась со старшим сыном Кэры, Скотт был вне себя от счастья. 

— Мы сейчас не об Алексе, мальчики. Ничего хорошего от Хейлов ждать не стоит, — Лидия откинула роскошные локоны за спину и угрожающе наставила наманикюренный палец на Стайлза: — Ты облажаешься, и они придут по твою душу. 

— Во-первых, спасибо за веру в меня, моя лакричная. Во-вторых, я не настолько беспомощен, прищемить себе хвост не дам. В-третьих, хрен Питер подохнет, не в мою смену, сучечки! 

Во время пламенного монолога Стайлз размахивал бокалом, отчего весь стол покрылся ровным слоем белого итальянского. Скотт заржал в кулак, Лидия закатила глаза, но кивнула. Друзья такие друзья.

Стайлз старательно отгонял от себя мысль, что банши редко ошибаются.

***

Жизнь шла своим чередом, Стайлз даже слишком легко привыкал снова жить в родном городе, общаться с друзьями детства и ужинать с отцом несколько раз в неделю. Шериф не пытался скрыть радость оттого, что сын вернулся, Стайлз не пытался сделать вид, что не скучал. К тому же им с Мелиссой удалось разработать хитрую схему отслеживания питания Джона, что последнего, увы, крайне не радовало. Но он мужественно терпел к умилению обоих комбинаторов.

Единственным крупным разочарованием, не считая закрывшейся закусочной, где подавали вкуснейшую картошку спиральками, оставался Питер Хейл. А точнее его стремительно излечивающееся, но абсолютно бессознательное тело. Ожоги затягивались с дикой скоростью, отчего им с Мелиссой даже пришлось выдумывать небылицы и просить перевести Питера в более удаленную от главных коридоров палату. Чтобы никто не замечал, как быстро зарубцовывается кожа, как быстро Питер исцеляется. Однако выходить из комы он, кажется, и не думал. Стайлз правда не был уверен, что в волчьей черепушке осталось хоть что-то. И это дико пугало, буквально до дрожи.

За неделю до полнолуния, когда Стайлз ничегошеньки не успевал из-за дикого количества работы и не заканчивающейся толпы пациентов, ему пришлось забежать к Питеру позже обычного. В палате он неожиданно встретил двух Хейлов, которые до этого никогда не приходили в одиночку. И уж тем более не во время уроков.

— Ух, какой сюрприз, — Стайлз чуть было не споткнулся при виде Дерека и Коры и судорожно попытался перевести дыхание. — Вы, ребята, разве не должны быть в школе?

— А вы разве не должны обходить пациентов где-то в другом месте? — поднял глаза и огрызнулся мелкий Хейл так, словно Стайлз нанес ему какое-то смертельное оскорбление. Кора тут же одернула брата за рукав толстовки, но продолжила молчать, все еще уделяя все внимание бессознательному дяде.

— Я этим и занимаюсь, золотце. Хотя какое ты золотце, — Стайлз задумчиво постучал планшетом с записями о пациентах по подбородку, чтобы через секунду радостно выдать: — Точно, ты будешь хмуроволком! Лора вечно отказывалась в детстве от прозвищ, а у тебя нет выбора. Так что будешь хмуроволком, золотце!

Дерек дернул плечом и уставился куда-то в стену сбоку от койки Питера. Подростки выглядели огорченно, что было совершенно понятно. Судя по веренице пустых стаканчиков из-под кофе на полу пришли они давно. Знакомая история, даже слишком. Стайлз всегда считал, что отвлечение от проблем реально работает, поэтому позволил взыграть непонятно откуда взявшейся во взрослом возрасте любви к порядку и побыть немного мудаком.

— Школу прогуливаете с разрешения матери или просто так?

— Да какая разница, — вяло отозвалась Кора и наконец подняла взгляд. Очень грустный взгляд. Да, ему было нужно идти дальше на обход. Нет, оставлять их тут одних он не собирался. Мозг подсказывал Стайлзу, что он опять придумал себе развлечение века, но было поздно. 

— Большая разница. Вы же в старшей школе, она конечно унылая, но забрасывать учебу просто тупо. Я вам как прошаренный в этой теме человек говорю.

Кора поджала губы. Так по-взрослому, что Стайлз на секунду почувствовал себя малолеткой в детском саду, но быстро взял ситуацию под контроль. 

— Сейчас, к сожалению, не приемные часы. Вы на машине или вас заберут?

— Лисы всегда суют нос в чужие дела, не так ли? — вдруг едко осведомился Дерек. Захотелось дать ему подзатыльник, но, как уже говорилось ранее, он твердо решил взять ситуацию под контроль. 

— А волки все время скалятся чуть что. Правда у вас, молодой человек, клыки пока мелковаты, — Стайлз вздохнул и принялся играть роль ответственного взрослого до конца. — Я не хочу никого выгонять, серьезно, но у меня плановый обход, а через пять минут придет медсестра, чтобы провести процедуры. Пропуская сложные логические рассуждения, давайте сразу к выводу — это неподходящее время для посещения. Можете прийти позже, сейчас вам лучше поехать домой, отдохнуть. 

— Почему так? Питер тут совсем один, а вы даже не разрешаете нам остаться! — резко взорвалась Кора и вскочила со стула, который до этого занимала. — Только и можете, что глупо шутить, да разводить руками. Почему он еще не пришел в себя, где ваша работа как врача, а? В заднице она, вы бесполезны, абсолютно бесполезны!

Во время своей тирады Кора скалилась, словно в ответ на недавнюю остроту Стайлза. К концу она даже позволила глазам разгореться желтым, а клыкам удлиниться. В ней говорила ярость, обида, злость и черное отчаяние, такое знакомое, такое понятное. Когда-то он тоже злился, рычал, скалил неокрепшие лисьи клыки. Мама тогда только печально улыбалась. Но она хотя бы была в сознании. 

Стайлз не был уверен, что дернуло его ответить Коре, возможно некий родительский инстинкт, который заставлял его предков успокаивать своих маленьких лисят. Может, то было удивление, может, обида, а может, уязвленность от горькой правды. Помочь Питеру никак не получалось. Но Стайлз позволил себе ответить. Распушил хвост, навострил уши, вдохнул иллюзорный запах опавших листьев и смолы, пропустил по позвоночнику дрожь, которую обычно держал при себе. Встрепенулся весь от макушки до пяток и ответил. Стайлз знал, что на человеческий взгляд выглядит как обычно, но его аура и горящие темной охрой глаза всегда оказывались лучше всяких слов для сверхъестественных собратьев. 

А потом в один момент случилось так много вещей сразу, что за ними оказалось сложно уследить. Дерек открыл рот от удивления и отшатнулся вместе с сестрой, которая, словно испугавшись, погасила свои светилки. Лисий хвост, несуществующий и осязаемый одновременно, с силой хлестнул по ногам, а совсем рядом громко пискнули приборы, отслеживающие показатели Питера. И еще. И снова. И опять.

Стайлз вобрал в себя обратно лису и кинулся к койке. Но к тому моменту, когда он обхватил запястье Питера и нащупал пульс, все снова вернулось на исходную. Приборы мирно пищали, зрачки не реагировали, сердцебиение замедлилось. 

Стайлз поднял огромные глаза на Хейлов и увидел не менее испуганные лица.

***

По итогу этой истории было устроено внеочередное собрание. Хейлы предложили встретиться неподалеку от больницы, словно боялись, что неизвестные силы могут подслушать и помешать выздоровлению Питера. Мелисса, как единственный человек, да к тому же еще и крайне адекватный, тихо прокашлялась, прерывая тихую выволочку Талии Хейл, которую та устроила своим младшим детям. Впрочем, все собравшиеся видели, что ругалась она не всерьез и даже как-то рассеянно. Стайлз крутил в руках старые дедушкины часы на цепочке, привычка, которая всегда здорово его успокаивала.

— Что там на самом деле произошло? — наконец спросил Джейкоб Хейл, муж, а по совместительству троюродный брат Талии Хейл. Стайлза всегда забавляла эта маленькая инцестуальная Санта-Барбара волчьего семейства.

— Ты позвонил и сказал, что Питер как-то среагировал, — отозвалась уже Лора.

— Все запищало, когда… — начала было Кора, но оборвала себя, испуганно взглянув на Стайлза.

А что Стайлз? Стайлз задолбался и хотел спать, а не вот это все.

— Я не уверен, на что именно отозвался Питер. Может на обращение Коры, может на присутствие сразу двух волчат стаи в одном месте с потенциальной угрозой, может все это просто совпадение, — Стайлз задумчиво обвел взглядом стаю и словно не по своей воле уставился на темнокожего мужчину. Шаман. Дитон, точно.

— Обращение? — нахмурилась Кэра.

— Потенциальная угроза? — в тон ей подхватила Талия.

— Я позволил себе лишнего и показал больше, чем следовало, — Стайлз с громким щелчком закрыл крышку старых часов и, не до конца контролируя себе после тяжелого рабочего дня, сделал вещь, за которую лисиц не любили особенно сильно. Сложно было дать ей название, но в палате он лишь немного припугнул волчат. Сейчас лису, пусть почти неосознанно, он выпустил на куда более длинном поводке.

Черный призрачный хвост колыхнулся сзади, языка коснулись острые зубы, глаза практически обожгло. Волчья братия ощутимо дрогнула, Мелисса рядом поежилась. Все еще прожигая взглядом Дитона, он хрипло пробормотал:

— Как думаете, если копать нужно глубоко, то не легче ли взорвать сразу все кладбище?

— Что за гребанная лисья абракадабра? — в раздражении пробормотал Джейкоб, в то время как Лора лишь закатила глаза. И тем самым, как-то совершенно бесхитростно и не специально, они позволили Стайлзу расслабиться. 

Лиса ушла резко и стремительно, забрав с собой запах подгнивших листьев и тяжелую атмосферу. Часы Стайлз убрал в карман, а от молчащего Дитона отвернулся.

— Мы можем провести эксперимент и посмотреть, чем он закончится, — тихо предложил он, смотря прямо в горящие алым глаза Талии Хейл.

После недолго молчания она осторожно кивнула.

***

Стайлз зашел в палату Питера в самом начале смены. Конечно было очевидно, что ничего не поменялось, коматозник на месте, а хэппи энд надо еще заработать. Но зайти он был обязан незамедлительно. Ведь если уж взрывать кладбище, то сначала нужно найти наилучшее местечко для динамита, верно?

Лисицу он выпустил только подойдя в плотную к койке Питера. Даже забавно, но Стайлз ожидал, что все будет медленно, как в сказке. Спящий принц откроет глаза, откуда-то с потолка польется торжественная музыка, за окном начнется фейерверк. Наверное. В реальности же все оказалось куда прозаичнее. Приборы заверещали резко, наперебой, показатели на кардиомониторе взбеленились словно в припадке, замедленные ранее удары сердца ускорились. Стайлз наклонился ниже, практически нависая над своим злополучным пациентом, и вгляделся в лицо напротив. Питер ведь был красив. Даже сквозь безобразные рубцы проглядывало нечто притягательное. Не хотелось думать, на что похожа кома для оборотня. И все же теперь Стайлз точно знал, что за шрамами и изуродованным лицом теплилась жизнь.

Где-то в глубине его темной душонки зарождался восторг. Пусть не медициной, так своей силой он сможет помочь. Стайлз не собирался сдаваться, только не тогда, когда наконец появилась надежда.

— Ты прямо спящая красавица, волк. Что ж, полагаю, мне тогда достается роль прекрасного принца, — Стайлз усмехнулся и позволил угаснуть внутреннему огню, сразу же услышав, как сердцебиение Питера замедляется. Когда он был так близко, не был нужен пульсометр, тонкий лисий слух улавливал каждый удар.

Стайлз намеревался заставить сердце Питера стучать как бешеное, ни больше, ни меньше.

***

Чтобы осуществить план всея планов, он попросился в ночную смену. Днем его ролевые игрища явно бы вызвали немало вопросов. Так что вооружившись пледом и оставленным кем-то женским журналом из приемной, он отправился ночевать не в ординаторскую, как всегда, а в палату Питера.

Старый добрый пациент встретил его привычным молчанием. Стайлз старался вести себя собранно и профессионально, но ему никак не удавалось успокоится. Было что-то ностальгическое в этой ночной эскападе, словно он вернулся лет на восемь назад, когда Скотт еще привыкал к своей волчьей сущности, а сам Стайлз только-только начинал чувствовать лисицу. 

Устроился он в удобном кресле в углу палаты, которое согласился перенести из своего кабинета главный врач, когда понял, что Хейлы прочно окопались в больнице. Кресло было старое, но жутко мягкое и уютное. Стайлз закутался в плед, поставил телефон на зарядку и медленно выдохнул. Напряжение не отпускало, как бы он не старался. В очередной раз бросив взгляд на Питера, Стайлз решил, что пора.

В ночи лиса всегда выходила охотнее. Она была любопытнее, оживленнее и как-то спокойнее, нежели днем. Ей все казалось интересным, а не опасным. Стайлз повел плечами и позволил себе самую капельку насладиться процессом. Давно он не выпускал свою вторую половинку не от неожиданности или от злости, а просто потому, что захотел. Хвост обвил ногу, и Стайлз сдавленно хихикнул. А следом словно очнулся и услышал быстрые удары сердца совсем рядом. 

Стайлз кинул взгляд на койку, где сердцебиение Питера медленно успокаивалось, но все еще продолжало быть куда более частым, чем обычно. Теперь наступала пора опробовать идею. Она была проста и понятна — остаться лисой на как можно больший срок и посмотреть, как Питер отреагирует.

***

Через час Стайлз был вынужден признать, что ему окончательно стало скучно. Журнал оказался из ряда той макулатуры, которую читать можно только под сильнейшим алкогольным опьянением, лезть в телефон не хотелось, а Питер выглядел и ощущался чуть более живым, чем обычно. Чувство это было эфемерное донельзя и не имело ничего общего с научным подходом. Поэтому Стайлз лишь смирился с неизбежным тленом своего ночного времяпрепровождения и принялся читать вслух самую бредовую статью, которую только мог найти в чертовом журнале.

— «Дай парню возможность командовать парадом» — Стайлз слегка скривился, но продолжил изучать статью «Как выйти замуж за Мужчину своей мечты». — Ну-ну, что там дальше? О, дальше «нужно давать мужчине ощущение собственной значимости, поэтому разреши ему быть доминантным хищником». Я бы посмотрел на такого хищника, который пытался бы доминировать над Лидией, бедолага и дня бы не продержался. «Будь слабым и хрупким созданием, которое нуждается в защите». Ха, какая прелесть. 

Стайлз азартно пробежался глазами по еще паре пунктов и снова принялся сквозь смех читать вслух.

— «Позволь ему себя преследовать». Ох, дорогуши, вас видимо никогда не гнал по лесу голодный вендиго, вам бы понравилось. «Если он предлагает пожить вместе, скажи ему, что старомодна и хочешь подождать до свадьбы». Конечно, лучшая идея, точно сработает. 

Стайлз перевернул страницу. Пробирало на хохот, хотелось громко и неприлично заржать, но он сдерживался. Казалось, что Питер бы не одобрил банальную истерику. Только ехидную усмешку, однозначно. 

— «Если свадьба откладывается, намекни, что подумываешь уехать волонтером в Африку на год». Неплохо, может там уже получится найти себя. Или покормить львов. Нет, подумать только, уехать в Африку, все гениальное просто, — Стайлз хлопнул себя по колену и чуть не пропустил ЭТО.

Звук, похожий на шуршание, исходил со стороны больничной койки. Не веря своим ушам, Стайлз медленно, будто боясь спугнуть, встал с кресла и подошел ближе. Если бы не его зоркие лисьи глаза, он бы не увидел, проглядел. Но сомнений не оставалось, правая рука Питера чуть подвинулась. 

— Детка, да ты сегодня в ударе, — сипло пробормотал Стайлз и заметался по палате. Через секунду кресло стояло уже вплотную к койке, а телефон был безжалостно выдернут из своего заряжательного рая. Все, чтобы Стайлз мог наблюдать за каждым изменением вблизи. И поскольку ему никогда не хватало ни выдержки, ни скромности, на сей раз он тоже плюнул на все правила и осторожно накрыл кисть Питера ладонью. — Что ж, на чем мы остановились? Точно, «Как влюбить его в себя: 10 способов, которые сработают с любым мужчиной». 

У старины Стайлза было очень много способов. И он опробует их все, чтобы достичь поставленной цели.

***

Утром он вернулся в квартиру убитым насмерть. Или так не говорят? Ой, да ну нахер, Стайлз устал и хотел спатеньки. А выпить и сплясать можно будет и попозже.

Надежда для Питера была, потому что всю ночь, пока Стайлз читал вслух пошлый женский журнал со статьями явно из девяностых, у Хейла подрагивала правая рука, а мышца, сморщивающая бровь, под утро даже еле заметно начала сокращаться. Или как обозвать то безобразие, что выделывала левая бровь чертового Питера Хейла?! 

Стайлз был готов расцеловать Питера, если бы тот пришел в себя. Впрочем, у засранца нет шанса избежать жарких объятий после всех тех мучений, которые он заставил его пережить.

***

— Да, Лора, реакция была. Нет, я не буду тебе пересказывать все, случившееся за ночь, уважай мою личную жизнь, — Стайлз заполнял очередную форму на компьютере, параллельно подписывая бумажки, которые ему со скоростью пулемета подсовывала Мелисса. Стайлз ненавидел подписывать что-то не глядя, но, во-первых, Мелиссе он доверял как себе, а во-вторых, он настолько задолбался, что поставил бы закорючку сейчас даже на приказе о собственном увольнении. Плюс взволнованная Лора по другую сторону трубки не прибавляла ему концентрации.

— Что он сделал? Он шевельнулся, издал какой-то звук? — голос у Лоры был как никогда взволнованный. Слышать в нем надежду было и больно, и радостно. Где-то рядом с ней возбужденно переговаривались и другие члены стаи, но Стайлз с трудом разбирал их многоголосье. Не приходилось сомневаться, что его они слышали отлично.

— Рука всю ночь вела себя совершенно безобразно. А если серьезно, то у него наблюдались сокращения некоторых мышц, частота дыхания также повысилась, сердечный ритм ускорился. Если это не прогресс, то я лесная фея.

— Я люблю фей, — пробормотала Лора в трубку, на что Стайлз тихо засмеялся и подмигнул Мелиссе. Та только ласково погладила его по плечу.

***

Следующие полторы недели Стайлз посвятил Питеру. Он дежурил по ночам, читал ему старые комиксы, завалявшиеся дома журналы, сказки из детской комнаты. Лиса была при нем всегда, довольная и опьяненная свободой. Пушистый хвост даже немного успел надоесть, потому что иллюзорный мех постоянно щекотал оголенные запястья, пока Стайлз читал в кресле, скинув халат. Хотя он не то чтобы жаловался, так, только немного занудствовал.

Когда не мог дежурить Стайлз, что случалось частенько, в игру вступали Хейлы. Они приходили по парам, запирали палату и обращались, пытаясь добиться реакции от Питера. И она была, пускай и менее выраженная, чем после ночных чтений Стайлза. Что именно в нем приводило Питера в такое оживление до конца оставалось неясным, но наверняка все дело в природном лисьем обаянии. Или назойливости, шансы тут пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

И именно спустя эти самые полторы недели Питер решил поразить всех по-настоящему, взял и… Пришел в себя.

***

Стайлз как раз закончил читать небольшую заметку про колонизацию Марса. Журналов он с собой не взял, поэтому пришлось открывать Фейсбук и просто листать ленту.

— Роботизированная фабрика по добыче воды, топлива и кислорода. Довольно занятно, что думаешь? — по привычке обратился к Питеру Стайлз и пролистнул заметку, собираясь перейти к следующей. Но кое у кого были другие планы.

— Неплохо, — прошелестело хрипло со стороны кровати, и Стайлза буквально подкинуло на месте. Он резко склонился над койкой, даже странно, что ничего себе не потянул.

Глаза Питера были чуть приоткрыты, и Стайлз, после быстрой и несколько судорожной проверки пульса и реакции зрачков, принялся вызывать медсестер. Но тут его запястье слабо обхватила дрожащая рука. 

— Стайлз...

— Мне нужно сообщить, — Стайлз говорил тихо, будто боялся спугнуть чудо, свершившееся на его глазах. Питер чуть сильнее сжал пальцы на запястье и с трудом сглотнул. — Ты наверняка хочешь пить, дай мне принести тебе…

— Почитай, — прервал его Питер, с явным трудом шевеля пересохшими губами.

Стайлз был врачом. Очень неплохим врачом, насколько он мог судить. И он привык слушать интуицию. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы настоять на своем, он лишь сел обратно на привычно близко стоящее к кровати кресло и вернулся к идиотским заметкам.

Питер отрубился буквально через минуты две, когда Стайлз негромко читал об очередном актере, пополнившим ряды киновселенной Марвел. Просто заснул, как засыпают люди от сильной усталости.

Стайлз сморгнул не пойми откуда взявшиеся слезы и аккуратно высвободил руку из плена чужих пальцев, чтобы подать сигнал на сестринский пост.

Единственное, что расстраивало Стайлза, так это то, что он так и не успел перехватить ускользающий взгляд Питера.

***

Всю ночь Стайлз и две медсестры, включая Мелиссу, дежурили у палаты, проверяя как чувствует себя их любимый коматозник.

Утром, когда Стайлз записывал данные кардиомонитора, Питер снова проснулся, слабо улыбнулся и попросил воды. А потом обратно погрузился в здоровый и несомненно лечебный сон. 

Стайлз с трудом сдержал желание позорно разрыдаться от счастья прямо в палате.

***

Днем Хейлы заполнили больницу как… Стайлзу сложно было подобрать подходящее сравнение для них, потому что на волчью стаю эта обезумевшая куча людей точно не была похожа. Они толпились в том самом отдаленном коридоре больницы, практически насиловали старенький автомат в попытках заполучить желанную дозу кофеина и шепотом переругивались между собой. Стайлз как раз поздоровался с Лорой и начал движение к двери палаты, чтобы спокойно рассказать всем последние новости, как в него врезалось что-то маленькое и юркое.

— Ой, простите! — Стайлз недоуменно покрутил головой и все же додумался опустить глаза вниз. Реакции у него после насыщенных ночи и утра были, мягко скажем, хреновые. — А вы правда дядю Питера вылечили?

Тот самый племянник, точно. Младшенький Кэры, вроде бы Макс, обладатель пушистой каштановой копны волос и очаровательных ямочек на щеках, смотрел на него снизу вверх словно на героя из комиксов. Темные глаза возбужденно сияли, и мальчик в забавном жесте почтения прижал к груди коробочку сока. Стайлз пропал сразу и навсегда и опустился на корточки, чтобы быть с Максом на одном уровне. 

— Я Стайлз, а ты Макс, верно? 

— Мое имя Максимилиан, но оно такое длинное, мне не нравится, — носитель гордого римского имени смущенно перекатился с мыска на пятку и улыбнулся. Стайлз судорожно принялся составлять в уме сверхсложные планы и схемы, как упросить Кэру отдать ему это чудо природы навсегда. 

— У меня тоже другое имя, странное и непонятное, поэтому я решил быть Стайлзом. Ты пришел со всеми проведать дядю? 

— Да! Дядя Питер спас меня, представляете? Я почти ничего не помню, но тетя Талия говорит, что… — тут Макс запнулся, засмущавшись, а возможно даже испугавшись неприятных воспоминаний. Стайлз не выдержал, потрепал мальчика по волосам и заработал очередной восторженный взгляд. 

— Кажется, Стайлз, у тебя появился фанат, — заметил приблизившийся к ним Алекс и подхватил младшего брата на руки. Чертов разлучник, только они с Максом наконец обрели друг друга.

— Это свидетельствует об исключительном вкусе Макса. Мое почтение, юный господин, — Стайлз театрально поклонился и тут же услышал звонкий детский смех. Снова встретившись глазами с переставшим грустить Максом, он подмигнул мальчику и все же развернулся в сторону палаты. 

— Скажи, он классный! — расслышал Стайлз детский шепот и польщенно улыбнулся. Талия и Кэра, стоящие недалеко от входа в палату, с непривычной мягкостью посмотрели на него. 

Что-то в них было другое. Что-то изменилось. Срослось, вернулось в норму, исправилось. Стая вновь была целой. Лиса тихо заворчала внутри, но не зло, скорее из вредности. И тогда Стайлз развернулся, чтобы, наконец объявить новость. Возможно лучшую новость в своей жизни.

Рядом всхлипнула Кора, схватив Дерека за руку, а Джейкоб Хейл коснулся дрогнувшего плеча жены ласковым поцелуем.

За закрытой дверью зашуршали простыни. Питер Хейл приходил в себя.

***

В палату он пустил только Кэру и Талию и, быстро переглянувшись, они взяли с собой еще и Макса.

Питер действительно был в сознании. Мелисса как раз помогала ему сесть, когда они зашли.

— Нет, я не могу принести тебе шоколад, Питер, твой лечащий врач не одобрит, — Мелисса еще раз критично оглядела сидящего в постели пациента, подхватила планшет с бумагами, улыбнулась сестрам и, похлопав Стайлза по плечу, с видом победителя выпорхнула из палаты. Хороша чертовка. 

— Почему мне нельзя шоколад? — спросил Питер, слегка приподнимая левую бровь. Правая все еще не выросла, но было видно, что шрамы после пробуждения начали затягиваться быстрее. Шея и предплечье, например, уже выглядели лучше. 

Стайлз, немного отойдя от шока, хотел было ответить, но не успел, потому что Кэра рядом задушено всхлипнула, а еще через секунду обе сестры уже сидели рядом с Питером и целовали его в щеки, приглаживая волосы и ощупывая плечи, несмотря на тихое ворчание младшего брата. Макс был немедленно посажен дяде в ноги, откуда он мог видеть все и сразу и сполна наслаждаться происходящим. Вот это уже было действительно похоже на волчью возню 

Захотелось выйти, оставить их, не мешать семейному воссоединению. Это Стайлз и принялся выполнять, но в его жизни никогда ничего не было просто.

— Так почему нельзя шоколад?

Стайлз развернулся резко, пораженно вглядываясь в лицо Питера. Все еще казалось странным слышать от него звуки, видеть это лицо в движении. Стайлз столько времени провел, общаясь, по сути, с бессознательным телом, что сейчас чувствовал растерянность. Сердце позорно подводило его, отстукивая бешенный ритм. Было радостно и немного неловко. Прокашлявшись, он пригладил воротник халата и приблизился на шаг. Питер, придерживающий непоседливого племянника, утопал в подушках и казался таким живым, что хотелось петь.

— Потому что необходимо соблюдать диету после стольких недель комы. Кроме того… Я просто противный, уж извини, — Стайлз с напускной заносчивостью стряхнул несуществующую грязь с халата и широко улыбнулся, сбивая серьезный настрой. Было так чертовски здорово видеть Питера в сознании. 

— Почему вы позволили столь ужасному созданию лечить меня? — Питер удрученно посмотрел на сестер и, протянув руку, вытер слезинку с щеки Кэры. Талия рядом тихо засмеялась.

— Потому что ты не заслужил никакого другого врача, — сказала она. — Только самого лучшего и самого противного. То есть дотошного, прости, Стайлз. 

Стайлз со смешком покачал головой и, наконец, встретился взглядом с Питером. Его глаза, такие живые и яркие, казались до безумия восхитительными в дневном свете, проникающем из окон палаты.

Даже странно, что с потолка не полилась музыка и не запели херувимы, ведь происходящее так походило на сказку.

***

Позже днем Стайлз зашел к Питеру еще раз, чтобы уже с глазу на глаз обсудить все подробности.

Многочасовая усталость, которую не удалось заглушить двумя часами сна, наваливалась и туманила разум. Стайлз быстро и без реверансов рассказал о лечении, о повреждениях, о прогнозах. Питер слушал внимательно, не перебивая. Когда Стайлз на всякий пожарный спросил, помнит ли он происшествие, в результате которого оказался в больнице, лицо Питера приобрело такое жуткое выражение, что захотелось поежиться.

— Я помню все до единой минуты. Помню, как задыхался, как горела плоть, как аконит прожигал губы. Ни одна секунда этого кошмара не затерялась, пока я был в коме, поверь. 

— Мне жаль, — поддерживать строго профессиональные отношения с этой семьей у него уже не получилось, поэтому Стайлз плюнул и позволил себе быть настолько искренним, насколько только мог. — Правда, Питер. Я рад, что твоя семья уцелела, ты спас ее, черт возьми, но…

— Не надо, — покачал головой Питер. Впрочем смотрел он пристально, словно вопреки своим словам хотел услышать продолжение.

— Не буду. Просто знай, что я, ох, блядь, — Стайлз выдохнул, на секунду прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, выпалил: — Я счастлив, что ты очнулся, Питер.

— Без тебя бы не очнулся, — от улыбки Питера на неповрежденной коже вокруг левого глаза появились морщинки. Сердце Стайлза застучало сильнее, и Питер растянул губы еще шире. Выглядело на самом деле жутко, но Стайлзу показалось, что никого более симпатичного он не видел вечность. Ну кроме Макса, но то симпатичность другого рода. 

— Не за что. Впрочем, моей заслуги…

— Хватит. Я слушал тебя каждую ночь, — слова упали между ним тяжело, и Стайлз замер. 

— Лисица достучалась?

— Ты достучался, детка, — Питер снова улыбнулся уголком губ, и Стайлз выдохнул от неясного чувства облегчения. Внутри пузырилось что-то, чему он пока не мог дать название.

— Рад был помочь, дорогуша.

Они оба позволили себе слабые смешки и недолгое, уютное молчание.

— Иди поспи, Стайлз, ты с ног валишься, — Питер наклонил голову, все еще продолжая улыбаться, и кивнул головой в сторону выхода. — Давай, теперь я доктор. Тебе предписан постельный режим. Я никуда не сбегу.

Они некоторое время смотрели друг другу в глаза, и на Стайлза волнами накатывало спокойствие. И усталость. Поэтому он согласно хмыкнул и кивнул.

— Смотри у меня, сбежишь, придется привязать тебя к кровати.

— Ммм, ролевые игры со связыванием, а ты еще и в белом халате. 

— У меня и стетоскоп есть.

— Горячо, — Питер похабно подергал бровями, а точнее левой и тем, что должно было в скором времени стать правой. 

Стайлз расхохотался и направился к выходу со спокойной душой. Теперь он точно мог позволить себе отдых.

*** 

Сон в удобной кровати в любимой квартирке сказался на нем как нельзя лучше. Появились силы думать, стоять ровно и даже говорить, не глотая окончания. Потрясающе.

Перед ночной сменой Стайлз заехал на работу к отцу, где отобрал у того жутко вредный бургер с беконом, и с чувством выполненного долга отправился в больницу. 

Его быстро захватила рутина. В планах был осмотр одного неприятного перелома, миссис Морсиссон и замучавшее ее растяжение и, возможно, недолгий вечерний визит в палату Питера. Чисто для успокоения. Да и привык он почти каждую ночь проводить наедине с Хейлом, что уж тут поделать.

В одиннадцатом часу, когда ему наконец удалось завершить важные дела, он тихо зашел в палату Питера, прикрыв за собой дверь. Было темно, тихо, спокойно. Хотелось остаться, позволить себе расслабиться и просто слушать чужое дыхание, но Стайлз понимал, что перебарщивает, лезет, куда не следует. Негромко вздохнув, он уже собрался выйти, как поймал взгляд сверкающих голубым неоном глаз. Не прошло и секунды, как лиса проснулась и жадно вдохнула запахи, окутавшие больницу. Наверняка в ночи охра горела красиво. Он замер, Питер тоже. 

— Ты пришел.

— Извини, не хотел будить.

— Все в порядке, — Питер позволил синеве в глазах погаснуть, и Стайлз в ответ слегка одернул лису, отчего та свернулась в теплый клубок и как-то подозрительно довольно заворчала. — Не присядешь?

Питер кивнул в сторону кресла, которое так и не убрали из палаты, и Стайлз рухнул в него даже слишком быстро. 

— Все нормально? — Спросил он Питера, который легко устроился на левом боку и теперь смотрел на него практически в упор. Стайлз чувствовал, как чужое внимание сконцентрировано на нем и только на нем. Черт, приятно. 

— Хотел изучить шрамы на лице, но Талия отказалась давать мне зеркало. В итоге смог уломать Джейкоба, он с юности велся на мои уговоры.

— Ваша инцестуальная Санта-Барбара…

— Настолько же не смешная, насколько и твои шутки про нее, — с усмешкой прервал его Питер. Стайлз в ответ показал язык и откинулся глубже в кресло. 

— Никто меня не ценит, — пробормотал он с трагической миной. Питер хмыкнул и выразительно помахал рукой перед своим лицом.

— Я тебя очень ценю. А теперь хватит болтовни, мне нужна целебная сила вашего голоса, доктор.

— Почитать тебе что ли сказку на ночь, волче? — несколько изумленно уточнил Стайлз, но завозился и достал телефон.

— Да хоть инструкцию по сборке комода из Икеи. Мне нравится твой голос.

Стайлз против воли широко улыбнулся и принялся рыться в Интернете, чтобы уже через пару минут максимально невыразительно начать читать инструкцию от комода Хэмнес.

***

Питер шел на поправку стремительно. Его шрамы исчезали с кожи после каждого посещения палаты членами стаи, и быстро стало очевидно, что надо его выписывать, пока прочий персонал больницы не заподозрил ничего, кхм, сверхъестественного.

Стайлз естественно заглянул в палату, чтобы еще раз переброситься с Питером парой шуток и… Он не знал, чего хотел, но хотел чего-то точно. 

Питер, посвежевший и бритый, чем поразил весь персонал больницы еще с утра, натягивал хенли спиной ко входу, и Стайлз немного залип на мощной спине. Шрамы еще оставались, но их было ничтожно мало по сравнению с тем, что было, когда Хейла доставили после пожара. Рядом прокашлялась Лора, и Стайлз попытался взять себя в руки.

— Итак, готов к выписке? 

Питер повернулся с настолько трагическим лицом, что сердце екнуло, но Стайлз по хитрому блеску в глазах понял, что намечается шоу. И был готов подхватить. 

— Доктор, скажите, только честно, сколько мне осталось на этом свете?

— Боюсь приносить столь ужасные новости, но вы не умираете.

— Какой кошмар.

Через секунду они громко расхохотались. Стайлз разглядывал чистую кожу на шее Питера и не мог насмотреться. 

— Вы такие придурки, — улыбнулась Лора, держа сумку, в которой до этого явно были вещи. Стайлз быстро обнял подругу за плечи, потому что не мог не. 

Питер лишь проследил за его телодвижениями, подошел одним плавным шагом и обнял их обоих. Стайлз уткнулся носом ему в скулу и растянул губы в глупой улыбке. 

Наверное именно в этот момент он все про себя понял. Понял и смирился. Влюбленный в своего пациента врач — это еще уморительнее, чем обожающая похитителя жертва.

***

— Нет, Лидия, я не плачу из-за Питера каждый вечер. Я пока не настолько мелодраматичен.

Стайлз зажал телефон между плечом и ухом и уверенно показал фак Уиттмору. Ублюдок был гением в операционной, но приемная была территорией Стайлза, поэтому нечего тут паясничать.

— Я все же думаю, что ты зря не ходил в драмкружок. В тебе столько экспрессии, милый, — Лидия звучала несколько самодовольно, и Стайлз не очень понимал в чем причина.

— Почему ты такая радостная? — Уиттмор по другую сторону холла показал ему факи с двух рук и злобно оскалился. Стайлз даже испытал прилив нежности к говнюку. 

В этот момент по громкой связи раздался сигнал, и Стайлза позвали в треклятую смотровую номер три. 

— Думаю, тебе нужно поспешить, — со смешком заметила Лидия, и у Стайлза, пока он шагал в нужном направлении, закрались подозрения.

— Ты говоришь как банши?

— Нет, как просто хорошо осведомленный человек.

Стайлз хотел было ответить, но он как раз открыл дверь смотровой, да так и замер. У стены с букетом полевых ромашек стоял Питер, которого он не видел всю неделю с момента выписки. Его кожа была безупречно чистой, а легкая щетина лишь прибавляла шарма. Стайлз уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, в то время как Лидия продолжила:

— Предполагаю, что сюрприз вышел удачным, поэтому прощаюсь. Оревуар, милый. Хейлу привет.

Она отключилась, а Стайлз наконец вспомнил, что рот лучше прикрыть. Питер у стены усмехнулся.

— Так как, сюрприз удачный? 

— Ненавижу гребанные ромашки, — Стайлз облизнул губы. Питер проследил за жестом взглядом и сделал шаг вперед. 

— Я в курсе.

— Зачем тогда купил?

— Ты мучил меня детскими сказками и статьями из женских журналов. У меня не осталось иного выхода, кроме как ответить тебе самым серьезным оружием.

Стайлз наконец подошел вплотную к Питеру, выхватил ромашки, которые тот ему протянул, и вдохнул ненавистный запах. Хотелось чихать и смеяться. Питер улыбался, и на его коже не было ни шрама. Словно ничего и не случилось всего несколько месяцев назад.

— Очень хочется отхреначить тебя букетом. Мало того, что купил вонючую гадость, так еще и пропал на неделю.

— Мне нужно было хорошо все обдумать и навести марафет. — Питер пожал плечами и наконец серьезно посмотрел в глаза. — Я не слишком припозднился, Стайлз?

Стайлз ничего не ответил. Стайлз просто притянул Питера за отворот футболки и крепко поцеловал в губы. 

Черт, и правда как в сказке.


End file.
